Wouldn't Change a Thing (song)
|recorded = February 1989; London, England |format = |genre = |length = 3:14 |label = PWL |writer = |producer = Stock Aitken Waterman |last_single = |this_single = |next_single = |last_song = "Hand on Your Heart" (1) |this_song = "Wouldn't Change a Thing" (2) |next_song = "Never Too Late" (3) |musicvideo = Kylie Minogue - Wouldn't Change a Thing }} "Wouldn't Change a Thing" is a song performed by Kylie Minogue, recorded for her second studio album Enjoy Yourself (1989). The song was written by Stock Aitken Waterman, and was released on 24 July 1989 by PWL Records. The song was released as the second single off the album. Musically, "Wouldn't Change a Thing" is like Kylie's previous singles, which is dance-pop related, with instruments including guitars, drum machine and tambourine effects. Commercially, the song received moderate success on the charts, peaking in the top twenty in countries including Australia, Finland, France and the United Kingdom, while just missing the top twenty in New Zealand. Kylie has performed the song in most of her tours including Disco in Dream/The Hitman Roadshow, Enjoy Yourself Tour, Rhythm of Love Tour, Let's Get to It Tour and was last played at her tour On a Night Like This Tour. She however performed the song on a TV Special entitled [[An Audience With... Kylie Minogue|An Audience with... Kylie Minogue]] (2001). Background "Wouldn't Change a Thing" was Kylie's second single from her second studio album Enjoy Yourself (1989). In the UK, the B side was "It's No Secret" which was released as a single in North America, Japan, Australia and New Zealand in 1988, and was intended to be the fifth worldwide single release from the debut album Kylie but was canceled in favour of "Hand on Your Heart" and therefore was released as the B-side to "Wouldn't Change a Thing". The song was released in the United States, but didn't generate much success. This single was heavily promoted on UK TV while Kylie was recording her second album Enjoy Yourself shortly after completing work on her first feature film The Delinquents. Music video The video shows Kylie playfully enjoying herself in a garden in London, cut with studio shots of her performing the routine both casual and formal. She wears cut off jeans and a black chiffon shirt knotted at the middle and evening wear, a bustier and skirt made out of pearls, her dancers in, alternately, top-hat-and-tails and street wear. Reception 'Critical response' Jason Shawahn from About.com said along with "Better the Devil You Know" and "What Do I Have to Do"; "are nothing if not pop masterpieces." 'Chart performance' Commercially, "Wouldn't Change a Thing" received quite modest success, but nevertheless had good peaks. The song debuted at number ten in Australia, staying there for two weeks. The song then rose to number six for one week, and stayed in the charts for eight weeks. In New Zealand, the song debuted at number thirty-four, until the next week it rose to number twenty-one peaking there, missing the top twenty. It stayed in the charts for five weeks. In the United Kingdom, the song debuted at number two, staying there for two consecutive weeks, being held off the top spot by Jive Bunny and the Mastermixers's song "Swing The Mood". It descended the way out, and stayed on the charts for nine weeks. The song debuted at number forty-four on the French Singles Chart, until rising to number twenty-four peaking there. It stayed in the charts for nine weeks. The song debuted at number ninety-seven on the Dutch Top 40, until rising to number forty-three, peaking there for two consecutive weeks. The song spent a total of seven weeks there. The song debuted at number twenty-seven on the Swiss Singles Chart, until falling out. The song then re-entered at number twenty-eight, until it fell out the next week. The single sold 370,000 in UK. Live performances Kylie first performed the song on the Disco in Dream tour as the second to last song. It was performed as the last song of the main body of the show in the Enjoy Yourself Tour and the second song in both the Rhythm of Love and Let's Get to It tours in 1991. The song then made an appearance in the On a Night Like This Tour in 2001, which was launched to promote Light Years, where it was performed as part of a hits medley; this was also the case when Kylie performed it on the [[An Audience With... Kylie Minogue|An Audience with... Kylie Minogue]] TV special. "Wouldn't Change a Thing" was then not performed for seventeen years, until it made an appearance on the set list for the Golden Tour in 2018, with Kylie dancing intimately with a dancer as a bike is shown burning on the screens behind; this featured a chorus of never-before-performed-song "I'll Still Be Loving You" from her debut album, Kylie. Formats and track listings These are the formats and track listings of major single releases of "Wouldn't Change a Thing". CD single #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" – 3:14 #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Your Thang Mix) – 7:10 #"Je Ne Sais Pas Pourquoi" (The Revolutionary Mix) – 7:16 7" single #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" – 3:14 #"It's No Secret" – 3:55 12" single #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Your Thang Mix) – 7:10 #"It's No Secret" (Extended) – 5:46 #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Instrumental) – 3:17 UK 12" remix #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Espagna Mix) – 5:51 #"It's No Secret" (Extended) – 5:46 #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Instrumental) – 3:17 Australian CD single #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" (Your Thang Mix) – 7:10 #"Wouldn't Change a Thing" – 3:17 #"Turn It into Love" – 3:37 Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Enjoy Yourself Category:Enjoy Yourself singles Category:PWL Category:1989 Category:Songs